Thunderstorms
by xxJuBoxx
Summary: Complete and epic BorisXAlice fluff. When the best friends get caught in a thunderstorm and have to wait it out in a cave, will the two discover that their friendship is something more...? One-shot


Welcome to my one-shot! This one's with Alice and Boris. Thanks to you people who are actually taking time out of your day to read this, thanks to you who will care enough about this to review, and special thanks to the one and only ElliotXAliceXlover. Without her, I probably wouldn't have uploaded this story. Thanks, Lover-chan~! Enough of this… ON WITH THE STORY! (Disclaimer: If I owned anything, this would probably end up in the actual manga.)

Alice's pov

"Onee-san! You came to play!" Dee and Dum yelled and waved their arms as I strolled up towards the Amusement park. I smiled at them. It's almost impossible no to be happy near them, because they're just so cute!

"Hey guys. Have you seen Boris? I needed to give him something." Dee and Dum grinned.

"Why not Gowland? Or maybe you're just looking for an excuse to see your _boyfriend!_" What? Since when was Boris my boyfriend?

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. He's just a friend, and I just need to deliver him something from Julius." Sigh… those two kids… But that did get me thinking: what if Boris _was_ my boyfriend? I might as well admit that I've considered it a few times. He's always so nice and funny, and he's downright adorable! Dee and Dum interrupted my daydream-fantasy-thing.

"Are you suuure? Brother, I do believe she's lying though her teeth!"

"I agree, brother!" They looked up at me –or, rather, past me- snickering. "Why don't we just ask Boris of their relationship status?" Dee asked.

"What a great idea! Especially since Boris has been behind you, Alice, the _whole time_!" The twins started laughing as hard as they possibly could as I spun around to see Boris behind me, laughing just as hard. I shoved whatever was in the package at Boris and started to run towards the forest. I ran as fast as I could, trying to outrun the mortification sure to pounce on me at any moment. Just like Boris after Pierce… The thought of Boris made me run even harder.

"Alice! Wait up" the one person I was trying to escape was right beside me in a matter of seconds. I stopped and turned to face him.

"What, Boris? Are you here to laugh at me again?" I demanded.

"Wha- of course not! I ran after you so I could apologize." Apologize? "And so I could actually have a moment alone with you. The twins are cool, but I want to have you to myself for a while," He finished with a grin. Okay, this could go very wrong, very fast. So I say:

"Um, what? Er- if that's your way of saying sorry, don't worry about it. I overreacted." Yep. I'm just that awesome at saying what I think. Why, oh why, must I always mess up around him? (**author's note: poor alice…**)

"It was still rude to laugh, but whatever." He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. As if I wouldn't. Haha, very funny. So I sat down next to him, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Boris's pov~!

She sat down beside me, blushing a little. She looked so pretty in the setting sun, I wanted to… no. I'm just her friend, she said so herself. Alice seemed to relax within a few minutes. She smiled at me. It was all I could do to listen to what she was saying and not be lost in her gaze.

"I love the forest. It's always so peaceful," she sighed happily. I smiled back. Even though I'm her friend right now, that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to become more to her. Just one problem: how the heck am I going to do that? As I sat there trying to figure things out, I felt a huge splat on my head.

Alice and I looked up to see huge storm clouds. Nooo! Water! As if on command, it started pouring. (**another author's note… Since Boris is a cat, I'm assuming he hates water**)

"Aaah! Too much wet!" I yelled. Alice started laughing at me.

"What's the matter, Boris? Don't like water?" okay, so I deserved that. She laughed again, grabbed my hand, and we started running to find shelter. It took me about five seconds to realize that she was holding my hand. We were soaked by the time we found a small cavern.

"We can sit out the rain here," I said; relieve to find some place dry. Well, the cave was dry, but we were both dripping wet. Alice was shivering.

"I'll go and see if there's anything we can use to start up a fire or something." Did I really just volunteer to go back out there?

"But it's still raining," Alice said, seeming confused.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." It's not like she could keep me here against my will anyways. I took a deep breath and went back into the storm.

***about 30 minutes later~!***

Grr, no luck with find anything relatively dry at all. I was sad, and didn't want to come back to Alice empty handed, but I came back to the cave anyway. She needed me, or so I thought… I ran back to the cave, and found Alice sitting in front of a huge fire with some random hobo-looking guy! Alice looked up.

"Oh, you're back! I was getting worried about you. This is Earl. He lives here, and he made us a fire! Earl smiled.

"Pleased to meet 'cha! This lil' lady here was right cold when I found 'er," he said.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. You look like a drowned rat, though. Have a seat!" a drowned rat? Great, now I'm incompetent and I look bad. I sat down next to her.

"You two make a right cute couple," Earl said, grinning. Then he got all serious. "Reminds me of myself and… Valerie…"

"Um, Earl, we're not a couple," Alice said, blushing a little. Was I really that embarrassing? Earl looked surprised.

"Whadaya mean yer not a couple? I've never in all my long life seen two people as right for each other! If you don't face up to it, you'll always wonder what it would be like." What? Is Earl this wise guru now? I was about to ask, but Earl interrupted.

"Lemme tell you youngn's a story. When I was a boy, a pretty lil' lady lived just down the road from me. I'd always liked her, but I didn't have the guts to tell her 'cause I didn't know how she felt. Then one day, she left and never came back. If only I'd gotten to her sooner…" Earl leaned in so close that we could see the bugs in his matted beard (eww!). "Don't make the same mistake I did." And with that, Earl got up and walked out of the cave, even though it was still raining. Okay, that was extremely awkward.

Back to Alice~!

Earl left, and Boris and I were just sitting there looking really confused. What was the point of that?

"Okaay, that was one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had," Boris said. I shrugged.

"At leas we're not cold and wet anymore," I couldn't think of anything better to say. Suddenly, this huge burst of icy wind flew into the cave, covering me in a layer of chill bumps. I tried to hide it, but I started shivering again. Of course, Boris noticed. Cats don't miss much. He scooted over and put his arm around me, grinning like the Cheshire cat he was.

"You get cold easily, don't you?" He teased. Uhm, yes… yes I do.

"Well, I don't have an oversized feather boa," I shot back.

"Here, then," he said. He put his boa around me and smiled. The boa was so warm and cozy! And I really didn't expect it to feel like… kitten's fur? I snuggled up next to Boris, happier than I've ever been. He seemed pretty happy, too.

"You know, I could get come to like thunderstorms," Boris said with a laugh. I nodded, saying,

"Especially when they involve caves and feather boas. I could've done without Earl though." Boris smiled at that.

"Hey, he made a fire for us, and he taught me an important lesson…" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

Boris looked up, the disappointment clear on his face. "It stopped raining." I'm sure I looked disappointed too. With a sigh, I stood up.

"We should go back. The others might be worried."

"Hey Alice, can I have my boa back?" Boris asked, and then he stood up too. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Hmm… Nope!" I ran outside, taking the boa with me. "I'm keeping it!" I would have kept running, but something got my attention. "Wow…" Boris saw me looking up, so he did too.

"A double rainbow all the way."

"What does this mean?" I wondered. Boris grinned at me.

"It means I get my boa back!" with that, he grabbed the boa and ran. I chased him all the way back to the Amusement park, laughing the whole time. I ducked behind a tree just in time to avoid Dee and Dum.

"Boris! You're back!" Dee yelled.

"But where's Onee-san?" Dum wondered. Boris had a serious look on his face.

" I don't know. I spent all night trying to find her. You two had better be ashamed of yourselves. If you hadn't messed with her, she wouldn't have run off into the woods, all by herself." The twins looked close to the point of tears.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to have a little fun with her. We didn't mean to!" Dum cried. I couldn't take any more of this.

"It's okay guys, Boris was just messing with you. I'm fine," I called, running from behind my tree.

"Onee-san! We're sorry!" they cried as I gave each of them a hug.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Actually, we should thank you. Alice and I had a wonderful evening in the woods!" Leaving the twins to figure it out, Boris took my arm and left.

"You know, they're going to take that the wrong way," I said, playfully elbowing him.

"I know," He grinned.

I love thunderstorms.

**The end! Please, review! Click the magic blue button! ~ps. I'm officially diagnosed with the condition known as writer's block. If you have any ideas, suggestions, requests, advice, or anything else, please pm me or leave it in the review! :D This is one of my favorite stories that I've written, and I hope you like it too. 3, Juju.**


End file.
